When Darkness and Light Collaspe
by Mika Aniko and Ayumi
Summary: Aniko: Hello! Ok: What happens when Darkness and Light fight for the same thing? This is a really weird Takari... Please RandR


## 

When Darkness and Light Collaspe

Disclaimer: Ayumi don't own digimon ok? Now leave her alone!   
Aniko:A/N: Hello again, this time this is Ayumi's story, she doesn't have interent access for now so I'm posting for her. This is a Takari with little(I mean very little) bits of Taiora so if you don't like it then why the hell are you here? I said it was a Takari in the summery already. And no there is no inserted characters, so all you "haters of insertions" can happily read this. So sit back and relax and enjoi the story! 

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful little girl named Hikari. Hikari means light. She was a gorgeous child. The most beautiful girl in her town. One day, Hikari was strolling in the forest looking for flowers. She was also gentle and all the animals in the forest were never scared of her. They always greet her warmly when she comes to the forest. The sunbeams jammed its way through the shadows of the trees. It was a beautiful day, the sun shines brightly. Hikari was really happy, it was such a beautiful day. She danced in the lushes of the grass, showing off her happiness. Soon, she doesn't know where she was going and dances her way to doom. Hikari was in the darkest part of the forest and doesn't know her way out. She has never been here and was very scared. Being a 8 year old little girl, she cried for help. When no one answered she cried. Tears streamed down her cold cheeks. Her cries were answered by a dark call and an evil laughter. "Look! I have a new doll to play with!!!" The evil voice rang in Hikari's head and it frighten her even more. "Wh...ooo...ooo'sss there.....????" Hikari shrieked "Don't be afriad, I'll take you to a place where you will be happy with me!" The voice laughed "You don't sound like much fun." Hikari stated dully "What?" The voice sounded angry and a dark figure appeared infront of Hikari. "You dare to talk back to the prince of the underground world?" The figure spoke "Underground world?" Hikari asked, very frighten "You don't know what the underground world is? Oh yeah, you're still an 8 year old...,come to think of it, I'm an 8 year old too..." the dark figure said and revealed itself to Hikari Hikari wanted to screamed, but nothing can out of her mouth. "I haven't told you my name yet, my name is Osaka, prince of the underground world, now come with me! I need something to play with!" Osaka grasped on to Hikari's waist and pulled her. Hikari tried to pull back and pull loose, but how can her strength go against the prince of the underground world's? Hikari is helplessly getting pulled closer and closer to her door of doom. Suddenly, a beam of light was shot and it almost hit Osaka. That caused Hikari to stay still. She turned around to see what happened and the most beautiful thing she's ever seen stood before her. It was an angel. A ver short one too, its age is about the same as Hikari and Osaka. "Leave her alone!!!" The angel roared "You think you can scare me? Darkness Wing!" The demon attacked The angel returned with a holy arrow. The fight made Hikari even more scared and she soon fainted with fear. The fight was soon over and the angel won, but Osaka swore that he will fight him again for Hikari when he gets older. With that Osaka disappeared into the pool of darkness. The angel used his magic to lift Hikari up and send her back to the happy side of the forest. Hikari soon woke up and found herself back in the familiar woods where she came from. She was still scared and doesn't want to move. Her fear broke into pieces when she heard someone familiar call her. It was her brother. "HIKARI!!!" Her brother screamed "TAICHI!!! I'M OVER HERE!" Hikari screamed and her brother came to rescue her. 

8 years have passed, but Hikari still remembers the fight that happened 8 years back. She still remembers the pretty angel that rescued her and the demon that tried to steal her away from everything. Hikari grew up to be a beautiful young woman and many men admire and drool over her beauty. Hikari didn't really notice them as admirers, but more like friends. She can make friends really easily. Hikari's brother, Taichi was married to a girl, named Sora. Sora was a gentle young woman and Hikari was very happy that Taichi has a good wife. Taichi always hated the men that tried to make a move on his sister. Hikari often laugh at that. Always, when ever the men ask her out, she often say that she already likes someone and that its impossible that they will be together. Still the men never gave up. Taichi heard about this and thought it was just something she saids so that the men wouldn't bug her, but it was actually true. She was in love with someone. The angel that rescued her. She still remembers, although the angel was around eight years old, when she first and last saw him, she was drawn to him somehow. She decided to clear this up by going back to the dark part of the forest where she met the angel and the demon.

Hikari tried to find her way to the dark forest, she asked the animals around if they know where it is. All the animals thought she was crazy, because the forest was a happy forest and wouldn't have a dark part. Hikari sighed with defeat and sat to rest. She sat down under a tree and soon fell asleep. When she woke up, she recongized the place right away. It was the dark forest where the fight happened, but how did she get there? All she did was fall asleep... Hikari snapped out of her thoughts soon when she heard a voice, the same voice that the demon carried, but deeper this time. "Welcome back, my beautiful." The voice rumbled and it shook the trees and Hikari's fear. Her fear began to rise. "Its you again, Osaka! come out!" Hikari screamed as confident as she can sound "Umm...you remember me well, don't you. Haha. That means you never forgot about me." The voice laughed and the same dark figure was shown before Hikari. Hikari was holding back her screams and fear. The dark figure was Osaka. "Hello again Hikari. I haven't seen you in a long time. What brings you here?" Osaka asked "None of your business!" Hikari shot to Osaka "Umm..I can read your thoughts you know and your purpose here is the sort out the fight that happened 8 years ago right?" Osaka questioned Hikari gasped, 'How come he knows this?' Hikari thought "Because I'm a demon and I can read thoughts." Osaka answered to Hikari's thoughts Hikari gasped again. "Now, are you ready to become my playmate? i have waited a long time for you to come back. Come with me!" Osaka roared and gripped Hikari's arm again. "Let me go!" Hikari screamed She now have the courage she didn't have when she was half her age now to scream. Hikari hoped that the beautiful angel she met will come to her rescue. "He won't come! He's an angel and you're a human. Its not possible that he will come to your rescue again, he's too busy!" Osaka laughed and pulled Hikari closer and closer to the opening of the underground world, also known as hell. Hikari didn't listen to that demon and continued to have hope that he will come. Indeed the more she hoped, the greater chance he will come. At the time Hikari was close to the world of hell, a bright light appeared and hit Osaka, like 8 years ago. Osaka loss his grip on Hikari and she spun around to see if it was him that came for her. Indeed it was him, the angel, he was as gorgeous as ever. Hikari can't keep her eyes off of him. He was just too gorgeous, then a rope like thing wrapped around Hikari's waist and pulled her away from her doom and toward the light. As soon as she was close to him, he let her go and smiled at her. He looked at Osaka again, which was recovering from the sudden attack and stared at the angel with heavy anger. "You want to fight again? I'll be glad to, and this time you'll lose!"

The fight broke out, it was the fight between the light and the darkness. Hikari stood there, watching helplessly, like 8 years ago, only now she didn't faint. The fight was intense, causing everything that they both hit to turn it ashes and nothingness. The battle went on and on, looking like there will be no winner. The angel and demon was both fighting very hard. But in a fight there must be a winner, and the angel summoned all his powers and send the demon back to his world, hell. Hikari ran towards the angel and asked "Who are you and why did you save me?" "I'm the angel of hope...I saved you because I...fell in love with you, but I know its impossible for us to be together...I'm have to leave...I'm sorry." The angel mumbled and started to leave, but Hikari blocked his way. "You love me? Just like I love you? Why? Why can't we be together?" Hikari bombard him with questions "I'm an angel, I'm only suppose to be together with other angels...I know that I can't love another angel, because I love you...I'm doomed..."he answered and flew above Hikari, leaving... "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE..." Hikari called after him Hikari stood there defeat...but all of a sudden a strike of light hit her, causing her body to be eveloped in pain. "AHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed and the angel flew back to where Hikari is and hugged her close to him. The pain was still very overwhelming for her. "AHHHH!!!" She screamed again, this time something grow in her back. Wings. She was growing wings. The angel was so surprised, he embraced her closer to him. "What in the world..." He mumbled and he soon can't hold onto Hikari any longer. Hikari glowed and floated in the air. She was growing wings, and changing into a different outfit. Her hair was growing longer and longer. Ribbons formed and wrapped around Hikari's arms. her wings were fully grown by the time the pain stopped. The angel of hope stared at her surprised, he reconigzed her right away. She was the angel that disappeared a long time ago. She was the angel that he played with when he was a baby. She disappeared when The angel of hope was 1 year old. "Hello again..." Hikari said to The angel of hope as she flew down towards him. "You are..." the angel of hope began but was cut off by Hikari's kiss. "Hikari..." He mumbled as the kiss was broken "I'm the angel of hikari, in other words, the angel of light..." She explained to him "I know, and now I can love an angel..." He said to her and it made her giggle. "You're such a joker." The angel of light said and they both flew off back to heaven. The angel of light casted a spell so that everyone in the village will forget about her and she and the angel of hope lived happily ever after..."

A 8 year old Yamato put down the book as he finished telling a bedtime story to his little brother, which was 5 years old at that time, Takeru. "That was a great story Yamato! ~yawn~ I wonder if I can be that angel of hope...being a hero..." Takeru mumbled and drifted off to sleep. "I'm sure you will Takeru..." Yamato said softly as he turned the lights off and went to sleep.

  
6 years have passed... 

"Hey Takeru! Get away from my girl!" Daisuke scolded at a now 11 year old Takeru "I'm not your girl!" Hikari hissed Takeru just simply laughed at this situation. "Daisuke, you're just jealous!" Miyako told him "Why don't you shut up!" Daisuke jerked back. "Come on guys stop the fighting!" Iori shouted and it made everyone slient. "Wow Iori..." Takeru letted out "Now, lets get back to work." Iori ordered and everyone obeyed. Hikari went back to what we was doing, but Takeru can't seem to take his eyes away from her beauty. He began to remember to story of the two angels, they had to same names as them, the angel of hope and light....maybe. 'Nah...She'll never like me, maybe she will treat me the same way she treats Daisuke if I told her Iove her...' Takeru thought. he shook that thought and continued on. Hikari knew that Takeru was staring at her, she thought about it and how much she likes him, even more than friends. Hikari also shook her thoughts and concentrated to her work. 

Break time soon came and Takeru told Hikari to can with him to go to a special place he knows in the Digital World. "Whats up Takeru?" Hikari asked him "Just a little longer and you'll see." Takeru said as he lead her to the place. When they got there, Hikari gasped. It was the same spot that left Digi-World, when their first adventures ended. "Sit down, there's more to this place..." Takeru ordered and Hikari obeyed sliently. She sat down and looked at Takeru with questioning eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" Hikari asked finally "Because I want to tell you something." Takeru answered her "Why this place?" she asked again "Because this place is special, just like you. This place is where I first came to the Digital World and it was the last place I spent in the Digital World when I left it for the first time. Its means so much to me." Takeru told her Hikari knew that Takeru knew about the Digital World more than she does. She knew that he had more knowledge of the Digital World. She can't dare to claim herself as the person amongst the new DigiDestined that knows the most about the Digital World. She watched him sliently as he reviewed his memories of being here, for the very first time. "Its special, it will forever be in my heart. And there is something else that is as special, actually even more speical than this place." Takeru told her "What is it?" Hikari questioned him, she can't think of anything that is as special, even more speical than the memories of the Digital World. "The thing is you." Takeru said with hints of love Hikari gasped and she looked at him. "Really...? You really love me?" Hikari stumbled "Yes...I do love you...Do you love me?" asked Takeru "Of course...Of course I love you." Hikari replied cheerfully. They were soon in each other's arms and Takeru thought 'Now I have an angel of light, we are unseparatable now...' Hikari looked at him and saw that he was thinking "What are you thinking about?" she asked him. Takeru suddenly had an idea. "Hikari, I want to tell you a story." Takeru said "Ok! I love to hear it." Hikari said and she got herself into a comfortable position.   
**"Once upon a time there was a beautiful little girl named Hikari..."**   
_Something inserted and written by Aniko:_   
**_Love's a beautiful story just like a fairytale...   
Whatever the story is, the love is stronge and stable...   
The story has a beginning and an end...   
The ending is mostly when both of them is dead..._**   
Aniko: A/N: The story was so sweet and I didn't write it again! ^_^ I only wrote that crappy poem at the end. Ok? Please read and review, when Ayumi can get back on the net, she will be sad and mad if she doesn't get any reviews.


End file.
